Участник:Epsilon Arise
300px Файл:Словарь.png‎ Файл:Arian_1.png Обо мне Я обычный человек. Или необычный... Впрочем, Аноним, какая тебе разница? Моя профессия на этой Вики - комментирование, разжигание споров и отката правок вандалов. Изредка правлю статьи и работаю над наполнением неполных. Сарказм - главная вещь. Без сарказма жить нельзя. Файл:Книга.png To do лист * Доделать историю брони и добавить каждой женский спрайт (закончил на мифриловой). * Добавить в каждую статью упоминание о старых спрайтах этого предмета. * Доделать воскрешенную мною статью ИИ мобов. * Переделать свой профайл, напичкать все подпространстванми... Голосуй, человек, это твое законное право. Как вы относитесь к данному участнику? Отлично! Нейтрально. Он ничтожество, а я самый могущественный! Кто?? 0_о Та я его в первый раз вижу! Табло с информацией |-|Основное= Обо мне Ну, все что основное, было уже выше, но могу рассказать больше. Я давненько на этой Вики. Много времени я не регистрировался, а просто наблюдал за жизнью Вики. Помню еще времена, когда у Вики был свой сервер... Эх, времена... И еще лава на спауне, в которую я постоянно падал... thumb|НЯ Впрочем, больше нечего сказать, как сказал один админ, |-|Побочное= thumb|100px|Вики нужна революция! Я смотрел: * Star Wars * Аватар: Легенда об Аанге и Аватар: Легенда о Корре * Death Note * SAO * Code Geass * Attack on Titan * Terror in Resonance * Darker than Black *Gravity Falls * Fullmetal Alchemist * Angel Beats! * Steins;Gate И еще кучу всего того, чьи названия я не запомнил... Любимые игры На Windows: * Terraria * Star Wars Empire at War + дополнение Forces of Corruption https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Empire_at_War * Spore https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spore * Stronghold 1, Крестовые походы + Stronhold Legends и 2 часть Stronghold * HoMM 5 + дополнения. * Skyrim * Starbound |-|Люди= Очень хорошие люди *Tankist *РаГнАрОс *World Feeder или же 1337E *White torch *Westernbird Файл:Tombstone.png *Xijiks *Zadum4ivii *Wilson_P. *Одинадцать *Gerokraft *The mystery chest *Xenoguard Список не дописан. Если вас нет в этом списке - значит либо вы плохой человек, либо у меня плохая память... Ужасные люди Когда я получу Тетрадь Смерти, то... Ну вы знаете что я сделаю... Поглажу их ей по голове. * Слава Калашников, он же Дядя Деда и его армия некромантов - твинков. |-|Музыка= Идет изменение этой секции... ---- ---- Гимн Империи |-|Голосования= Собираю все холивары человечества... Если возле опроса стоит этот смайлик (-_\\) , значит он создан чисто для юмора. Ваше мнение о Star Wars 7? Это просто супер мега ЭПИК ЛУЧШИЙ ЭПИЗОД Неплохо, неплохо... Было и лучше Отстой, дисней испоганили всё! Ваша любимая стихия... Вода Земля Огонь Воздух Существуют ли инопланетяне? Да Нет Ваша любимая пора суток? Утро День (обед) Вечер Ночь Ваша любимая погода? Ясная погода (солнце) Мрачняк (тучи) Дождь/Снег Апокалипсис Вы смотрели Star Wars? Да Нет Как вы относитесь к Аниме? Отлично! (*^ω^) Ну есть шедевры, но есть и плохие. Плохо. Android vs Apple vs Windows Phone? Android Apple Windows Phone Мобилки с Java!!!1 Ваша любимая пора года? Весна Лето Осень Зима Свет vs Тьма? Свет Тьма Лучшая часть Героев Меча и Магии? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 УУУУУ! Кто проживает на дне океана? (-_\\) Губка Боб! Рыбы, водоросли, все такое... Ктлуху, никак иначе. Нептун САМ САТАНА!!!1 Лучший день недели это... Понедельник Вторник Среда Четверг Пятница Суббота Воскресенье |-|Постройки= Тут будут все мои постройки в Terraria. P.S Все скрины сделаны на версии 1.2, так что они не влезли, естественно. Мои постройки... Это шедевр! Неплохие. Какие то странные... Плохие Кобольдовый замок.jpg|Кобальтовый замок Мост днем.jpg|Английский мост. Мост ночью.jpg|Тот же мост ночью Парк 2.jpg|Парк возле моста Парк 1.jpg|Еще Парк днем.jpg|Парк днем Улей 1.jpg|Улей в джунглях Улей 2.jpg|Комната Улей 3.jpg|Бассейн Улей 4 диско.jpg|Дискотека Улей 5 диско с пчелами.jpg|А вот и гости Храм тьмы 1.jpg|Храм тьмы Храм 4 днем.jpg|Днем светло Храм тьмы 2 башня.jpg|Башня жертвоприношений Храм тьмы 4 башня днем.jpg|Днем Храм тьмы 3 озеро.jpg|Озеро с пираньями для трупов Храм тьмы 5 вход.jpg|Вход в храм. И ловушки. Храм тьмы 6 тайник.jpg|А рядом тайник Домик знахаря 1.jpg|Дом знахаря Домик знахаря 2.jpg|Ночью Атака кроликов.jpg|Эпизод 2: Атака кроликов EasyCapture2.jpg|Очень старый дом, еще со времен 1.2 EasyCapture3.jpg|Уже давно перестроен, но все же добавлю Дом_из_плоти_1.jpg|Дом из плоти Файл:Дом_из_плоти_2.jpg|Днем Файл:Щит Террарии.jpg|Герб Террарии |-|Картинки и слизни= Тута будут картинки. Слизень джедай.png|Слизень джедай. Да прибудет с тобой гель! Слизень джедай в прыжке 2.png|В прыжке. Слизень ситх.png|Слизень ситх. Слизень ситх молнии.png|Абсолютная влааасть! Битва слизней.png|Битва слизней Слизень русский.png|Немного наркомании. Русский слизень. Слизнесмерть.png|Слизнесмерть Ситх.png|Ситх из трейлера к 7 эпизоду SW Ufo300%.gif|Штука Символ Уравнителей.jpg|Ну что тут сказать... AnimatedFlames.gif|Огонек 1GLwxxHTw8A.jpg|Котик 220px-Flag of WHO.svg.png|Флаг Ничоси.jpg|Ничоси Death Note L ident.jpg|L Arakyd Viper.jpg|Дроид - разведчик. Saturn during Equinox.jpg|Я вижу Сатурн! No.jpg|NOOOOOOOO! Star_wars_7_the_force_awakens-movie-2015-wallpaper-2560x1440.jpg|Постер |-|Архивы= Сей текст ниже - эта страница. ---- |-|Океан= center